After We Part
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: It has been one year since the team departed. Lina and Gourry are out traveling the Seyruun. Amelia went to live in her castle, and Zelgadis, well no one knows what he is up too, all we know is that Amelia and Zelgadis left each other with thier goodbyes
1. Chapter 1

It has been one year since the team departed. Lina and Gourry are out traveling the Seyruun. Amelia went to live in her castle, and Zelgadis …well no one knows what he is up too, all we know is that Amelia and Zelgadis left each other with heartfelt goodbyes with Amelia giving him her bracelet. ZxA fanfic!

Ch.1

In the castle, Amelia is sitting on her throne, her father, King Philonel, had just recently died. The original king had died of old age. Her father had been King for three months when he was killed. It was assassins that did him in. Killed him in the middle of the night while he slept. Amelia was awake when the assassins tried to attack her. She used her magic to defend herself. So now Amelia is queen, well not yet, she still has to go though her coronation. She sent an invite to Miss. Lina and Mr. Gourry, wherever there are. She would send one to Zelgadis, but she didn't know where he was.

"I wish I knew where Zelgadis is," she said. After thinking of Zelgadis, she started to blush.

_I hope he is ok,_ she thought.

The big doors of the throne room opened, and came in the Grand advisor.

"Ah, your highness," he said, bowing.

"Mister Rangoon, what do you have to tell me?" asked Amelia

"Well your highness, it is about you being queen,"

"Huh?"

"My queen, we are a patriarchal society, so when you become queen, you must marry high born prince,"

"WHAT?"

In the forest beyond the castle, two people are walking towards the castle, it is Lina and Gourry.

"Can you believe in Gourry? Our little Amelia is gonna be Queen," Lina said to Gourry

"Yea, it seems like it was yesterday that we first met," Gourry replied back

"I wonder if she invited Zel,"

"Zelgadis, what for?"

"Gourry, sometimes you're oblivious of the things that happen before your eyes,"

"Huh?"

Lina hits Gourry on the head, they continue their way to the castle.

"NO! I will not marry anyone," Amelia yelled

"Yes, you will! The prince we chose for you is highly recommended," said the grand advisor

"I will only marry the man I truly love,"

"You will not, you will marry the prince, and bow to our wishes,"

"Wish…what? Is this a plot against me?" Amelia replied anxiously

"Yes, with you marry the prince; the Seyruun Family will finally end! And the reign of the Atherons will begin!"

"NO! Digu Volt!" Amelia casted her spells and ran.

"GUARDS! ARREST THE WOULD-BE QUEEN!" yelled the advisor.

Amelia looked back, to see the guards chasing after her.

_Why?_

She turned to look in front, so she can see where she was going. There up ahead was a man.

"Ah, the would-be queen, how are you today?" asked the man

"Who are you?" she asked back

"Why, I'm your future husband," the man grinned evilly at her.

Amelia gasped, "What?"

"And now this cat and mouse game will end now, Ly Breim!" the mysterious man yelled.

Amelia couldn't escape in time, when the freezing water touched her; she was frozen, for how long? We don't know.

"Done, you will no longer interfere with our plans" the last bit of the man to be seen was his smirk.

Before she was frozen, her soul had screamed for help, but where would this cry of help go?

Somewhere not that far off, on a hill which can see the castle, Zelgadis was sitting, holding Amelia's bracelet. He was gazing at it lovingly, when the blue crystal on it, cracked.

"What?" Zelgadis look toward the castle, knowing something was wrong with Amelia

_Amelia, I hope you are all right, just wait I'm coming!_

Lina and Gourry had just entered the castle. _Ting Ting._

"What was that?" asked Lina

"What was what?" Gourry replied

"It was nothing," with a worried look.

They walked towards the gate.

"Who goes there?" said a guard at the gate

"I, Lina Inverse, I am here by invitation of the would-be queen, Amelia," she hands over her invite to the guard

"Oh! I'm sorry miss, you may go through," the guard said hurriedly

"Thanks!" said Gourry as they passed through the gate.

"Hmm, oh Hey you!" Lina yelled to an old man

"Huh me?" he answered

"Yea, do you know where we can find Amelia?"

"Queen Amelia? I'm her advisor but I do not know where she is," he said

_Was there something in his voice?_ She thought

"Ah, well, we can find her," she turned to Gourry, and they left

The old man glared at the two leaving, then hurrying down to the dungeon.

Deep under the castle, the old man opened two bronze doors. In the room, were giant sacs with things filled in.

"Your majesty! I have bad news!" he yelled

"Yes?" a man turned, it was the prince from earlier

"Someone came looking for the queen!"

"Hmm, "he turns to the sac in front of him. In the sac was Amelia.

"The copy is done anyways," he pressed a button, and the copy fell out

"Where is the original, lord atheron?" asked the adviser

"She is still frozen, in the abandoned tower, and only true love's kiss can unfreeze her, HAHAHA like anyone would love that girl," smirked Lord Atheron

End of ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"So this is my room," Luna said

She walked towards her bed, and sat down

_I have a bad feeling about this_, she thought, she opened the window, she hears the wind blowing

_Help me…._

"Huh? What was that?"

Knock knock

"Hmm, who's there?"

"It's me, Amelia!"

She goes to open the door, but out of the corner of her eye she is somebody come in through the window

"Ah! Amelia!" Amelia stands before her, she looks the same, just a bit taller, but something was off…..what is it?

"Lina! I am so glad you can come!" she said

_Lina? She always put a Miss in front of my name; I guess she can't anymore since she is becoming queen,_

"Thanks for inviting me and Gourry! Did you, by the chance invite anyone else?" asked Lina

"Anyone…else? Why? What for?" Replied Amelia

At that moment Amelia's eyes clouded over, but then it went away.

"Oh, uh no, I didn't I only invited you two, because I only knew where you guys were,"

_Phew, I almost giving our cover away,_ thought Lord Atheron hiding around the corner

"Oh, I must tell you, I'm getting married," Amelia said coolly

"MARRIED?" yelled Lina

"Yes, I cannot be the ruler of this kingdom alone,"

"Ah, so who are you marring?" Lina said hoping the answer was Zelgadis

"Lord Atheron,"

"Lord a whom?"

"Lord Atheron, he is the man who my advisors chose for me,"

"B...b...But!"

"But nothing, there was no man I was in love with, so I am marring this one!" Amelia marched away

"That's not Amelia, right, Zelgadis?" Lina said turning to man behind her

Hate and confusion had started to burn in his eyes

In the dungeon, far below the castle, Lord Atheron is carrying Amelia

"Ah! Sire! Is something wrong?" asked the advisor who was already down in the dungeon

"This thing is done for, give me the next one" he said as he threw the body of Amelia in a pile of others of her

"Ah! It seems our puppets keep on wearing out, is because the real one is still alive?"

"Most likely," Atheron grimaced, "but I want her to suffer when she finds out when we are wed, and I will take my rightful place on the throne!"

"Of course sire," the advisor nodded

_Huh, I wonder why that guy was carrying Amelia, maybe I should tell Lina_, thought Gourry as he was walking towards Lina's room

Gourry had finally came to Lina's room, when he hears someone talking, but he knocks anyway

_Knock knock knock_

Lina opens her door, "Ah! Gourry we have stuff to talk about, come in!" Gourry notices Zelgadis

"Huh Zelgadis? When did he get here?" asked Gourry

"Well we got to talk," Lina replied

"Well I have to say something too,"

"Huh, what is it?"

"I just saw Amelia being carried by some guy,"

"Guy?" this perked Zelgadis interest

"Which way did they go?" asked Zelgadis

"Uh, I think towards the dungeon," Gourry said pointing the way

Zelgadis rushes through the door, heading towards the dungeon

He reaches the door to the dungeon, followed by Lina and Gourry.

"Hey, tell…us…when...You're…gonna...Run," gasped Lina, trying to catch her breath

"Oh, sorry,"

_Creek…_ The big doors opened, Lina, Zelgadis, and Gourry hid around a corner

"Hey! It's that guy I saw with Amelia earlier!" whispered Gourry

Two people came through the doors, the man, and Amelia, followed by the advisor, but he stopped.

"Come back when it's done it use, we've got plenty more!" said the advisor

"Of course, come along Amelia, we've got a wedding to plan," said the man

The advisor closed the doors, the man and Amelia walked away.

"Suspicious," Lina said

"Very," said Gourry

Zelgadis runs to the door, and opens it. What they saw, they couldn't believe their eyes. Everywhere there were giant sac's hanging from the ceiling of the dungeon.

"Huh? How did you get here?" asked the advisor, finally seeing them

Zelgadis walks up to the advisor and grabs him, "what's going on here?"

"Grrr, nothing is happening!" Zelgadis punches him, "ugh!"

"Hey Zel! Cool it!" said Lina

"Uh, guys! You should come see this!" Gourry said, near a far off corner

When Zelgadis and Lina came over, they went in shock by what they saw

"What? What is this?" Lina asked

What they saw were bodies of Amelia copies

Zelgadis turns to the fallen advisor, "tell me what's going on, or I'll kill you!"

Being overly scared, the advisor spilled his secrets.

End ch.2


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Zelgadis, Lina and Gourry sat there, listening to the advisor, telling everything starting with the plan, capturing the Crown princess, and creating the copies. Zelgadis was growing angry at each moment.

Standing up, "Where is she then?"

"She is...AH!" suddenly the advisor started to combust, burning to a crisp

"Wha..." Gourry said

_Clap Clap Clap_

"Huh," the three said at the same time

"Very good, you found out my plan," the man from before came out of the shadows

"Who are you?" Gourry asked

"I'm Lord Atheron, soon to be ruler of Seyruun," Lord Atheron smirked

"What have you done to Amelia?" Zelgadis said, drawing his sword

"Oh? Why do you care?" he said throwing the copy he had into the pile

"Why did you create these copies?" asked Lina

"Oh the real Amelia would never gone with this marriage, or hand over the kingdom to me, so trapping her in a frozen state, I made the clones, erasing certain memories, so they can serve me, but something went wrong and they all became useless after a certain amount of time, damn things," Atheron said, as reach in a sac, and pulled a clone out by its hair.

"Hey! You should be more careful with those!" Lina yelled

"Why should I? All they are for is servants, or play things," Atheron said with a smirk

"You…you…you monster!" yelled Zelgadis, with his sword drawn, he attacked Atheron

Atheron casted a shield, "you can't defeat me that easily, heh,"

Out the door, went Atheron, "Dynast Breath!" the door ways froze over, "You never ruin my plan!"

"Drat!" yelled Lina, "Fireball!"

The spell didn't even break the wall of ice, "what?"

"It didn't even break!" cried Gourry

"Are we stuck in here?" asked Lina

"No!" yelled Zelgadis, hitting the wall of ice with his sword, trying to get though

"Zel, stop!" yelled Lina, "We'll figure out another way out!"

Zelgadis is slowly pounding on the ice wall now, "Amelia,"

"Don't worry Zel, we'll get out of here and save her," Lina said

"I hope your right,"

They were trapped till the next day when something happened.

"Ra-tilt!" the doors blew apart, breaking the ice

"Huh?" said Gourry

Out of the smoke was Amelia

"Amelia?" asked Gourry

"No, it's a copy," replied Lina

Then the Amelia copy fell down. They rushed to the copy's body, it was silently saying something.

"_save…save…help…others…save…kill…me…cant…stand…it_," tears had started streaming down, "Wedding…starting…save me,"

Then the copy died.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Gourry

"I'm not sure, but that fake wedding is staring, and we got to stop it!" said Zelgadis, standing up, and running out.

"Zelgadis! Wait up!" Lina and Gourry shouting and running after Zelgadis

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony," said the priest

Zelgadis and the others run up the steps

"Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

They reach the chapel,

"If any man can show just because, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace,"

Opening the door,

"I do!" yelled Zelgadis

"What? Impossible!" exclaimed Atheron, pushing the dead clone away

"That Amelia is a fake! A copy! That man is trying to take over the kingdom!" yelled Lina

The people were starting to murmur, "What?" "Really?" "Oh no!"

"Insolent scum! How dare you ruin my plan!" Atheron yelled, "Dil Brand!"

"Move!" yelled Gourry

Zelgadis, taking his chance, ran up to Atheron, putting his sword near his neck

"Where is the real Amelia?" he asked

"Heh, wouldn't you want to know? Why do you even want to save her? She is just an annoying girl, nothing to get upset about," he said smirking

"Grrr, tell me or I'll kill you!"

"Why do you even want to know? Do you really car for her that much?" he asked evilly

Shock filled Zelgadis, _do you really care for her that much? Do I? What are my feelings for her? All that time I spend with her, all the times she helped me, and I helped her, do I…Do I love her? Every time I see her, my heart pounds, her face, her eyes, her…her touch, even when she chants about justice…I do, I do love her!_

"Yes! I do care for her! Tell me where she is!"

"Grrr, I'll never let you find her!" then Atheron teleported to the nearest door

"Catch me if you can!"

End ch.3


	4. Chapter 4

"Catch me if you can!" yelled Atheron, as he ran out the door

"I will!" yelled Zelgadis, chasing after him

"Hey! Zel wait for us!" yelled Gourry, about to run after Zelgadis, but Lina held him but, and shaked her head no

"Huh, wait for?"

"This is Zel's own battle he has to face," replied Lina, _go for it Zel, go and save her_

Atheron, thinking he had lost Zelgadis, went towards the abandoned tower, _I must kill her now, or maybe she is already dead, considering she has been frozen for two three days now_

_He's leading me towards her! I will save you Amelia!_ Zelgadis thought as he slowly followed Atheron

Though abandoned tunnels and hallways, Atheron unknowingly lead Zelgadis towards where he hidden the real princess.

_Huh? Hmm so that's where he hid her_

Atheron, finally reaching the tower, he ran up the steps, drawing his sword, getting to kill the princess. Zelgadis reaches to full speed as he runs up the steps.

Atheron stops at the door, and slowly open it, and goes in the room. Zelgadis reaches the door, but hides a little, he sees nothing in the room, _did he knew that I following him, and tricked me?_

Atheron walks the window and stops, "Appear," and in front of him, a bed appeared, with a frozen Amelia on it, looking like she was sleeping.

_AMELIA! _

"Let her go!" yelled Zelgadis running into the room, sword drawn

"Tsk, maybe you should die with her! Her time is almost up anyways!" Atheron yelled, striking at Zelgadis

"I will defeat you!" Zelgadis brought up his sword, defending himself

Walking backwards, Atheron brought his sword near Amelia's neck, "try to attack me, and she dies!"

"Grrr, fine, but I have one question for you, how do you unfreeze?" asked Zelgadis, bringing his sword down

"Humph, maybe I should tell, maybe not, but I will, only a certain someone can unfreeze her, only by true love," Atheron smirked, "but it may not work, it has been three days since I froze her! HAHAHA!"

"Ra-tilt!"

"AAHH!" Atheron blew up

Zelgadis made his way slowly to Amelia, and shook her gently, "Amelia, Amelia, wake up! The spell should be undone!"

One of Amelia's hands, which was folded nicely above her chest slowly fell towards the floor

"AMELIA!"

_A certain someone can unfreeze her, only by true love. True love? What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO? Oh Amelia, I'm so sorry, you may be dead now, or maybe you still have seconds to live, what do I do? True love? Amelia, I'm going to kiss you, please let this work_

Zelgadis lower his head, towards Amelia, brought his lips to her, and kissed her. Zelgadis lifted his head, _did it work?_

Amelia did not woke up

_I'm too late she is already dead!_ Zelgadis started to cry, his tears hitting her face

But like Sleeping Beauty, her eyes slowly opened

"Z…Zel…Zelgadis?" Amelia said as she woke up

"Amelia?" Joy lit up Zelgadis face, "You're awake!" he hugged Amelia tight

"Huh? Oh! Zelgadis! They're planning to overthrow the kingdom! And I...I…I got frozen, but how, I'm so confuse,"

"Oh Amelia, I was so frightened that you were going to be gone from me,"

"What do you mean?"

"Amelia,"

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

Shock filled Amelia, did just say what he did?

"Oh Zelgadis, I…uh…," Amelia blushed, and started to babble. Zelgadis had a friendly smile on his face, and kissed her a second time

Lifting his face from her's, looked her in the eyes, and said "I know what you mean"

But this time, Amelia kissed him back

(Amelia, wanted to be queen, but Zelgadis didn't want to be king, so she put her Uncle Christopher on the throne as king. Amelia and Zelgadis went on their way, together forever) HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY! THE END! THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
